


Another ereri smut

by Uke_levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Seme Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), after sex fluff, also on wattpad same title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke_levi/pseuds/Uke_levi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are a couple and they're at a bar and get drunk off their asses.</p>
<p>Then things get steamy when they end up in a stall in the club's bathroom.</p>
<p>Then when they get home it's round two then some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smut so it will probably suck Ok?

Eren and Levi were currently dancing in a night club Levi insisted they go to. Eren had a white Russian in his hand while Levi had vodka both were drunk off their asses. Until in his drunken state Levi started to grind on Eren when Eren started to get hard Levi smiled seductively and stated to grind on him harder. In his drunken haze Eren started to grope Levi's firm and round ass.

Levi looked into Eren's bluish green eyes and leaned in and captured his lips in a heated kiss. They grinded on each other harder and continued their hot make out session. When they broke the kiss both were hot and sweaty so with raging erections they headed to the clubs bathroom. Eren pushed Levi into a stall and started to kiss him roughly which Levi returned eagerly.

Then he went to attack Levi's neck with kisses and licks. Levi moaned as Eren kissed, licked and nipped at his sweet spot. Eren then went lower and unbuttoned his shirt when Levi's chest was fully exposed Eren kissed and nipped at his chest. As he went along Eren left a hickey on his Levis chest Levi couldn't take it anymore he grabbed Eren and looked him in the eye. "Eren I can't wait any longer I need you now." He panted. "All right baby I'll give you what you want." Eren smirked the unzipped his pants and pulled Levi's pants down. 

Eren stuck three fingers in Levis mouth "Suck" he ordered. Levi sucked and licked Eren's fingers covering them in salvia then eren pulled out his fingers. He then proceeded to place one finger at Levi's entrance "Are you ready?" Eren asked "Yes Eren fuck yes." Eren slid one finger inside of Levi and started to pump it causing Levi to squirm and moan a little. "All right baby I'll give you what you want." Eren smirked the unzipped his pants and pulled Levi's pants down. 

Eren stuck three fingers in Levis mouth "Suck" he ordered. Levi sucked and licked Eren's fingers covering them in salvia then eren pulled out his fingers. He then proceeded to place one finger at Levi's entrance "Are you ready?" Eren asked "Yes Eren fuck yes." Eren slid one finger inside of Levi and started to pump it causing Levi to squirm and moan a little. He then added another finger and stated to scissor them "Ah... Eren right there." Levi gasped as Eren's fingers brushed against his prostate. 

"Nn... Eren I can't take any more I was you inside of me now!" Levi demanded. "As you wish baby." Eren took out his fingers and pulled out his cock. He put put it at Levi's entrance and slowly pushed in "Mm.. Eren oh more move" Without hesitation Eren set a fast and brutal pace. Thrusting in and out Levi with no mercy "Ah! Eren... Mmm..! Oh god more.." Levi moaned as Eren pounded into him hitting prostate head on. "Levi.. So tight" Eren groaned as Levis walls clenched around his cock.

Levi started to thrust backwards meeting Eren thrust for thrust moaning all the way. "Oh... Eren mmm.. more baby more please" Levi moaned wantonly. "Nngh... Levi you feel so good inside" Eren groaned. 

After an hour of fucking Levi started to feel a familiar pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. "Ah.. Eren I'm gonna cum" Levi gasped when Eren reached around him and started to pump him in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me baby" Eren whispered huskily. Levi arched his back and moaned as he came ribbon after ribbon of the white substance shot out. Eren's thrusts started to turn erratic and sloppy as his release neared then his movements ceased all together as he came inside Levi with a loud groan painting his insides with his cum. Panting Levi and Eren cleaned up as best as they could before leaving the bathroom. The club was still open and the music was still playing so no one noticed that Levi and Eren just had sex for an hour in the bathroom.

Now both were sated and sober so they drove back their shared home. But there was one little thing that bothered Levi he was still horny. He squirmed in his seat trying hard not to rub against his erection. "Levi you ok?" Eren asked eyeing Levi. "Yes" Levi replied he wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer. Thankfully they got to their house quickly.


	2. The next scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Levi your still hard after that what happened at the club?" Eren asked as he came over to Levi. "I guess we're gonna have to fix that then."
> 
> Levi and Eren are now sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter enjoy!

Levi and Eren went into their house Levi in the front. He didn't want Eren seeing he was hard because that would be embarrassing. "What's wrong with Levi?" Eren thought. Levi sat on the couch and crossed his legs and when he did this he put pressure on his erection which caused him to moan involuntarily. Eren looked at Levi and smirked "Your still hard after what happened at the club?" Eren said as he came over to Levi. "I guess we're gonna have to fix that then." He whispered huskily. He then picked Levi up and Levi automatically wrapped his legs around Eren's waist. Eren carried Levi to their bedroom and kicked the door open then he threw Levi onto the bed. He undid Levi's pants and pulled out his erect cock and proceeded to lower his head down to Levi's cock. Eren kissed the tip then licked it which caused Levi to moan and buck his hips up. Eren held down Levi's hips and started to take his cock into his mouth and deep throat him. Levi moaned as Eren started to suck hard and bob his head up and down he grabbed Eren's head forcing his head down. "Eren... Ah.. more" Levi moaned and Eren gave it to him bobbing his head faster. "Eren I'm going.. to.. ah.. cum." Levi panted

Eren hummed around Levi's dick and that sent him over the edge...

"Eren!" Levi shot his come into Eren's mouth and Eren swalled every drop. "Mm.. Levi your lewd moans made me hard again how about you help me now?" Eren said his green eyes looking down on Levi's panting form.

Eren hummed around Levi's dick and that sent him over the edge...

"Eren!" Levi shot his come into Eren's mouth and Eren swalled every drop. "Mm.. Levi your lewd moans made me hard again how about you help me now?" Eren said his green eyes looking down on Levi's panting form.

Eren stripped Levi and himself before climbing on top of him. "Your so beautiful Levi" He leaned down and captured Levi's lips in a passionate kiss. Levi opened his mouth hoping Eren would get the message he did. Slipping his tongue into Levi's mouth Eren then started to caress Levi's body. He then started to pinch and pull on Levi's nipples causing the shorter male to moan.

"Ah.. Eren" Levi moaned softly. 

Eren moved back up to Levi's neck and started to suck on it. Levi groaned softly when Eren sucked on his sweet spot then he nipped at Levi's sweet spot."Eren I can't take it anymore fuck me now." Levi panted into Eren's ear. "Mmm.. Whatever you say my little prince" Eren said whispered huskily into Levi's ear. 

Eren grabbed the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers. Putting Levi's legs on either side of his waist he put his fingers at his entrance he pushed two fingers in. "Oh.. Eren more" Levi moaned. He added a third finger and continued to finger him. When Levi was stretched enough Eren grabbed the lube and put some on his dick. 

He lined it up with Levi's entrance and pushed in. "Mm.. Eren move" Levi said when Eren was all the way in. He set a steady pace thrusting into Levi at a steady pace. "Eren faster" Levi groaned as Eren went faster then Levi screamed because Eren had hit his prostate. "Eren! Right there! Harder.. Faster baby please" Levi moaned louder when Eren started thrusting harder and faster hitting his prostate head on. 

"Eren! Ah..!"

"Nngh.. Your so tight Levi"

Eren started to thrusting harder and faster making the bed squeak and move as Eren thrusted into Levi. Eren put Levi's legs over his shoulders and thrusted deeper in to Levi. "Eren so deep.. So big." Levi moaned. Eren started to pump Levi in time with his thrusts. "You like that babe?" Eren asked huskily Levi who was too far gone could only nod his head. 

Eren picked Levi up and flipped their positions so Lwvi was on top. "Ride me baby" Eren looked up at Levi with hungry lust filled eyes but there was something else there to it was love. Levi wasted no more time in setting a faster and brutal pace making Eren hit his prostate thrust after thrust. 

"Eren!!" Levi screamed as he rode Eren. Eren stated to thrust his hips up meeting Levi every time he dropped down. Eren reached up and started to pump Levi. Levi stated to feel that familiar pressure building up. "Eren I'm going to.. Ah.. Cum." Levi warned. 

Eren flipped there positions again and started thrusting into Levi and pumping him. "MW tooEren picked Levi up and flipped their positions so Lwvi was on top. "Ride me baby" Eren looked up at Levi with hungry lust filled eyes but there was something else there to it was love. Levi wasted no more time in setting a faster and brutal pace making Eren hit his prostate thrust after thrust.

Eren reached up and started pumping Levi. He started to feel a familiar pressure building up. "Eren.. Ah.. Gonna cum" Levi warned. Eren flipped their positions again and started thrusting sloppily into Levi's t  
Eren reached up and started pumping Levi. He started to feel a familiar pressure building up. "Eren.. Ah.. Gonna cum" Levi warned. Eren flipped their positions again and started thrusting sloppily into Levi still pumping him. 

Eren felt his release coming too. "Levi.. I'm close" Levi screamed in pleasure as he came coating his and Eren's chests in the white sticky liquid. A few thrusts later Eren came filling Levi up with his cum painting his inside with it. 

Eren collapsed onto Levi panting. After he calmed down he pulled out of Levi and rolled to the side. Cum started to leak out of Levi's hole and Eren got up and went into the bathroom coming back out a few seconds later with a rag. He wiped himself and Levi off then threw the rag into the laundry basket. 

"Eren come back to bed and cuddle with me" Levi said his voice hoarse from screaming. Eren did as he was told and climbed back into the bed with his beautiful boyfriend. Eren pulled pevi to him and Levi snuggled into his chest. 

Eren kissed Levi on the top of his head and hugged him tighter. "I love you Levi so much" Eren said lovingly. 

"I love you too brat" Levi replied

Eren smiled and said "But I'm your brat"

"Yup and your gonna stay my brat" Levi said and kissed Eren's chest softly. Eren smiled and hugged Levi closer to him nuzzling his hair. 

"Good night Levi"

"Good night Eren" and with one last kiss the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it good? bad? I told you this is my second smut so if it sucked I'm sorry.  
> And there will be more this will only have two chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Deuces ✌


End file.
